Belong to the World
by Echoes of a Bird of Prey
Summary: Rose is one of the most feared and respected guardians to ever pick up a stake, she has made a name for herself with blood and awe. She and lissa travel back to St. Vlads for two weeks, Rose to speak and train with the novices and lissa to vist her sister jill. There she must deal with a sexy russian, moody teens, and more. Also, Unbeknowst, strigoi wait in the dusk for blood.
1. Chapter 1

A bout of inspiration for this story hit me as I was watching Vampire Academy; I fucking hate the movie, it's beyond a terrible portrayal of the book, with rushed dialogue and terrible acting, besides a select few, but I did get a good story idea from it at least.

FAIR WARNING: My characters are going to be OOC in some aspects. I like to tweak Characters or give them a different type of role to play sometimes so . . . yeah.

I own nothing. Enjoy.

ROSE POV

I love the sun. So much; More than words can describe. When you live the kind of life I do, you don't get to see too much of it, which is a shame for my complexation if I'm being completely honest.

As a Dhampir- half human, half Moroi, and a Guardian, meat shield for Moroi, the good Draculas, i'm stuck following the Moroi's time schedule, which has me tucked in nice and tight during the day for my Z's. They don't burst into flames after coming in contact with the sun like Strigoi, Bad Draculas, do, but it's not comfortable for them either. They get skin rashes, the pansies.

Lame.

It's all a conspiracy if you ask me. My conspiracy of genetics' conspiracy is it knew from the beginning how much I would love sun light and decided to fuck me over.

Makes sense.

I tilt my head up toward the sky and smile at my own mirth and at the feel the warmth of the heavenly rays hitting my skin, the gentle wind welcoming me like the cool side of the pillow.

It's cold but still an unseasonably warm day for Montana in November. Whatever maybe the universe is giving me a break.

"Rose." I turn as my best friend and Moroi Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, the last of her name, calls out to me from the top step of the small jet, her long blonde hair dancing in the wind, flanked by her other guardian Eddie Castle.

"It's all good Ed, let her out." I call out to my other friend, letting him know the area is secure.

Lissa and I have been Quote on quote 'BFFS' since the first grade when we were paired for a writing assignment. Our dick of a teacher wanted us to write out our full names and seeing as our parents obviously hate us, mine for reals, and gave us the most ridiculously long names ever, mine being Rosemarie Hathaway, I found this to be quite the injustice and waste of my precious six year old time.

So I chucked my book at her and called her a fascist bastard; and don't let anyone tell you any different, I knew exactly what I was saying. I'd heard it from some sixth graders who were just the coolest. We've been best friends ever since. We've had our problems and been though a million hellish situations together, most of which has left me on the brink of death, but It's only brought us closer together. Literally, you'll come to find. I would die for my girl.

One day, I probably will.

Lissa glides down the stairs prettily like the tall princess she is, her long, pure white maxi dress making her pale skin seem even more translucent than normal. As a Moroi, Lissa doesn't have the large curves like I do, but she makes up for it in kindness and stunning cheek bones.

Eddie is African American, the skin of mocha; tall, dark and handsome. He stands at about six foot, with toned muscles and short, tight corn rows. His handsome face is devoid of any emotion, his and most Guardians, masks, as he focuses on his duty. I have yet to master the mask, but we all can't be perfect, I suppose.

As it's day light, we don't have to worry about Strigoi, but fucking humans are always a threat. Most of the time they are easily defeated, seeing as they don't have our strength or agility, but still gotta be on the look out. Well unless they're some Bruce Lee mother fucker; than we are pretty neck and neck. Fun fact! Did you know they had to slow down his fighting scenes in the editing room, because he was too fast for viewers to see his moves? That's some fucking gangster shit right there. Yeah . . . he's kind of an idol of mine. Since I started martial arts training at five I've tried to fight with the same spirit as Mr. Lee, even though our styles are a little different by personal preference.

Following Lissa and Eddie is My other friend, Guardian Mason Ashford and his Charge and Lissa's boy-toy - excuse me - boyfriend, Royal Moroi, Christian Ozera.

Fire-boy, fire being Christians magical element, Spirit being Lissa's, is Lissa's height-tall as shit-and the most annoying tool on the planet. I only put up with him for Lissa, but even that is not enough anymore.

Sure, he makes her happy and she's all in love, but the guy is just so fucking obnoxious. Always has been.

"Took you long enough, Rosie, I was dying of old age, waiting for you to hurry along and check the place out." Fire-ass smirks at me, running a hand through his black hair than wrapping an arm around Lissa's shoulder and stepping under her umbrella and away from direct sun contact.

Lissa opens her mouth to chastises him but I beat her to the punch.

"I will smother you."

He just laughs as Lissa calls out my name in horror.

She's been dealing with us bickering for five years, she should know by now nothing will shut him up or keep me from threatening his life.

"Dammit, Rose if you kill my Moroi, I'll have to find a new one, so just don't, ok?" Mason jokes, Eddie fights a smile.

I just roll my eyes and reach to my back pocket for my cigarettes, tapping one out and lighting up.

I inhale the sweet, sweet nicotine as Lissa complains; It's kinda her thing when it comes to my vices.

I walk over to her left flank, smoke flowing from my nose in a comforting burn, as Eddie takes the right by the living jack-o-lantern and Mason brings up the rear, protecting our charges from every point.

We walk over to an awaiting black SUV, flanked by fellow guardians as more get our luggage and a sense of dread hits me.

I loath our destination.

St. Vladimir's Academy.

Or other suitable names that would accurately describe St. Vlad's would be as followed:

1: The-Prison-Where-My-Mother-abandoned-Me

2. Fire-Crotches-Actual-Asshole.

3. Hell

I apologize, I'm usually more chipper but . . . wait no i'm not.

Two male Guardians I don't recognize, dressed in their black uniforms greet us, bowing to the Moroi and nodding to us fellow Dhamps. They introduce themselves as Guardians Tim Sheen and Luke Mitts,

The shorter of the two, Guardians Sheen, grey eyes' linger on me a little longer than necessary, but I ignore him.

I'm used to the looks.

Most, females in particular, would call me vain, but I know i'm sexy. I'm on the short side, 5'3 to be exact, but similar to Lissa, what I lack in height I make up for in tits and ass.

Daddy would be proud; Whoever the hell he is.

I finish my cig and we hop in, me in the front, Sheen driving, and take off to the soul sucking school I wish I could forget.

Pretty dramatic I suppose, but . . . the pain and depression Liss and I suffered . . . whatever.

I shake my thoughts away, settle in for the hour drive, and urge myself to make peace that for the next two weeks this is where I will have to stay.

It's almost thanksgiving, so for the Moroi students, families will be visiting, i.e. Lissa is going to see her half sister Jill, and Dhampir novices will be visited and helped trained by revered Guardians, which would be my part. Mason and Eddie are amazing meat shields as well but they haven't seen the type of action I have, killed like I have, so their duty to the school won't be as extensive as mine.

Lucky bitches.

I sigh as I catch Sheen's eyes flicker to me again and a again a third time a minute later.

Well any distraction is welcome, I suppose.

I roll down my window and light up another cig, making Lissa sigh and roll down her window as well.

"You can't smoke." Sheen tells me, voice emotionless.

"And you can't be discreet when checking at my tits to save your life." I inhale and turn my head, slowly blowing the smoke in his direction.

He smirks.

"I wasn't checking you out in that way." He replies, batting away my smoke.

"Ahh, you want to take me in a different way." I laugh.

This I also get . . . a lot. Too-fucking-much.

My reputation is a bloody one and everyone has heard it and everyone wants a piece. Men; to prove they are better and women . . . to prove they are better.

"Yeah, I do. I'm egotistical enough to wonder who is better." He replies truthfully.

Not quite used to challenges being so civil and truthful, I frown at him. Usually I get a lot of sexist comments and teasing, but not this.

Because of those annoying comments, I used to accept every challenge, just to beat the shit out of something, but i've grown tried of it and evolved.

That being said . . . I'm undefeated and the mother-fucking best! Sheen isn't the only one with an ego, to be perfectly fair.

Hell, I might just accept just to take my mind off the hell-hole I'm about to enter.

I laugh and flick the butt of my cig out the window at the image of me taking Sheen down.

"Time and place." I accept.

He nods, never taking his eyes off the road.

Eddie pops his head in-between our seats, his mask gone and a bright smile slapped on his handsome face.

"I hope you enjoy having your face rearranged, bro." He laughs.

Sheen just shakes his head and Eddie laughs again, settling back in his seat.

This is going to be a long two weeks.

Please reivew


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

ROSE POV

I can literally feel my eyes dull in unhappiness as we round a corner and St. Vlads appears, surrounded by an endless sea of forest. It took much longer than expected to get here so the sun has almost set and the start of the vampiric day is beginning. Great. I was hoping to get a few hours sleep before speaking with the novices.

If I didn't have such horrible memories of this place I would think its grand castle structure was beautiful. Okay, it is beautiful, even I can't deny that. Three identical SUV's are in front of ours, waiting to be searched and let through the gate, making my unease grow. I don't want to be here, but I hate being cramped in this car.

"Brings back a lot of memories, already." Eddie whistles.

I purse my lips and chance a glance towards Lissa. I'm sure his memories are far better than ours.

I stab of panic hits me and I immediately recognize it as Lissa's, thanks to our bond. I send her a questioning look, but she just shakes her head and burrows deeper in sparkies arms. Later, blondie.

As I said, Lissa's magical element is Spirit, a very uncommon element that allows her to heal things. When we were fifteen we were in an awful car accident, run off the rode by a drunk driver, resulting in the death of her parents and brother. I would have died as well but Lissa healed me, brought me back from the brink of death and bound us together. Now I can see through her eyes, read her thoughts and feel her emotions when she is feeling strongly about something.

I have come to despise her orgasms.

Our car creeps forward as it's our turn to be checked, a line of other SUV's following behind us.

Two Guardians I do recognize stride toward our car, looking like they could use a day off and motion for us to roll down our windows.

"Still on front gate duty, I see." I say as another female guardian (We are far and few), Celeste, walks over to my side of the car. Celeste, like most female guardians, wears her dark hair cropped short, years of hard work painted on her face.

"Rose Hathaway, will I'll be, you haven't changed." She smiles at me, showing a tooth missing on the left side.

"You flatter me, Celeste." I turn to Sheen's window and smile at Guardian Yuri who is looking around our car.

"Good to see all of you again." Yuri nods, his Japanese accent deep. "You all can move forward."

Yuri was never one for chit chat.

I smile goodbye at Celeste as our car gets back in line of moving cars.

As we near the front entrance I see a line of guardians, most of which I don't know, waiting to greet incoming guests. I run a hand across the sleek hair on top of my head and than my long pony tail, making sure it doesn't look crazy.

I refused to cut my fuck-awesome hair.

I've never met my father, don't even know his name, but I do know I inherited some wicked cool dark brown hair from him.

"How do I look, Rose?" Lissa asks, smoothing her hair as well.

"Why not ask me?" Fire crotch pouts.

Lissa giggles and kisses him. Ew.

"Because you are entirely, biased. Rose?"

I look to her and answer honestly.

"If I didn't already know you've done the nasty with Flame-boy, I would tap that." I purr to her, biting my lip and beaconing her with my eyebrows.

Lissa and Christian roll their eyes at me as Mason and Eddie make cat calls.

Our car parks and all us guardians exit first, trying to hide our smiles, and hold open the doors for Lissa and El Flamo.

My emotions are kind of conflicted right now. Part of me knows I can relax, Lissa is safe here against Strigoi, as magic wards surround the school, impossible for Bad Draculas to cross. But the other part just hates it here too much.

I breath in deeply a few times and force myself to relax. I gotta make the best of this, I just have to.

I think about beating up Sheen and relax. Violence is very calming.

Lissa, by my side I walk to St. Vlads head Guardian, and one of the greatest women I have ever known, Alberta Petrov. Alberta is African American, originating from Egypt; she stands at about 5'6, with short graying hair. She's in her mid forties and in similar condition as Celeste; the years have been rough to her.

"I would usual never do this," She says, accent faint, leaving the line and walking over to me with a slight smile, "But it is good to see you, Rose." She hugs me tightly. I hug her back, giving as good as I get.

I was only four when my Egg donor dropped me off at the academy and 'Berts, became my mother. She held me when I cried, cut my hair and helped me with my homework. I've never known a better person.

"It's good to see you too, 'Berts." We let go and smile at one another. Alright so far so good.

Lissa and her boy-toy as well as a few other Moroi exiting their cars are quickly escorted to their rooms, seeing as the sun hasn't set completely just yet.

I stay with Albert as Eddie and Mason go with them. They long line of guardians are here so that we, I and whoever was chosen to speak and train the novices, can be escorted to the Guardians common room and be briefed about our parts are here.

I'm introduced to a flurry guardians that weren't here when I was and a few I'm familiar with.

"Rosemarie." Someone calls to me from behind.

I close my eyes and sigh as I recognize the voice. I knew she was going to be here, not only does her charge have kids that go here, but when speaking of respected guardians, her name will always be spoken. Doesn't change the fact that a little part of me hoped she wouldn't come.

I open my eyes and see Alberta smile gently, her weathered face sympathetic. I give her a small smile in return and turn to face my mother.

Janine Hathaway is a short woman, five-foot exactly, only three inches shorter than me, with auburn shoulder length curls and brown eyes that match mine that look dull; tired. Her black attire looks frumpy on her, but I know under them her figure is full.

The years haven't been nice to her, either. Maybe I am overly vain, but seeing her haggard tan skin makes me want to cry. She's only 42, ancient in Guardian years, but she's not pretty anymore. Once upon time she was; she was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen.

Is this my future?

Maybe she just didn't keep up maintance on herself? Maybe she wanted to, but didn't have the time? Maybe she just doesn't care.

Or most scary of all, maybe she does care and tried her hardest to preserve her looks . . . but coudn't.

"Guardian Hathaway." I greet her. No way am I calling her mom.

She didn't raise me, the academy did. Alberta and my mentor did.

I saw her maybe a grand total of ten times growing up, and each time she spent her whole visit correcting me, yelling at me, making me feel like a burden and a failure.

The last time I saw her was at my Trials. The last test novices endure to see if they receive a promise mark, making us a full fledged Guardian; our last fight. I not only aced mine, but set the record for fastest trail ever completed. And what did Mother Dearest have to say to me afterward?

'Your affinity for bravado will get you killed one day.'

Thanks mom.

Her thin, chapped lips purse roughly, hearing her title instead of mom, but she doesn't comment on my choice of words, which is smart because I have a whole list of other things to call her instead.

"I'm surprised . . . to see you here." She says, posture stiff. She's originally from Scotland so her words are still slightly accented.

That set all my guards up. Fucking Bitch.

"You were you going to say, 'i'm surprised you were invited here. Weren't you?" I growl lowly, my anger seeping in my words, filling them with venom.

She just purses her lips again and that was more than her words could have possibly told me.

She thinks I don't belong in the category of respected Guardians. I can't believe her. . .

It's not about the kills. Killing is not something to be celebrated, that is not why I fucking deserve respect. I deserve it because no matter what danger I have faced, I have protected Lissa and Christian, I've never been defeated. I have kept Lissa save, happy and loved. I've always been their for anybody who has needed me and I've never given up. I've been the first to enter the fight and the last to leave, I have done my duty.

I don't say any of that to her, though. I will never be enough in her eyes, never be given a chance to be enough. I don't know what I did for her to hate me so throughly, but whatever it is there's no coming back from it.

"It was nice seeing you again, Janine, hopefully I don't again." I light up a cig and walk away.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I'm a complete review whore, I want it from everyone, and usually I'll wait until I hear from more people, but I just can't stop writing this story, It wants out too much. Shout out to my two reviewers VA GYPSY and ROZA M BELICOVA, you guys rock. This whole story is dedicated to you. I own nothing.

ROSE POV

A heady sense of déjà vu hits me as I stride briskly down the far left corridor of St. Vlads, towards, what was my least favorite Guardian class back in the day, Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3, taught by Guardian Stan, go suck a dick, Alto. I wonder if he's still a douce. Probably.

I was always late back in the day and that apparently hasn't changed.

After I left Janine a stunned mess, Alberta escorted me to the dorm for guest Guardians and I unpacked my luggage, shoving clothes into draws angrily as I replayed every word between me and that horrible woman, until I had to force myself to forget her.

I have done my duty, better than most, and protected Lissa with my own life since we were six years old, and will until the day I die. Me knowing that Is just going to have to be enough for me.

God dammit, it's not.

I shake my head as I finally reach Stan's classroom and enter only to have three dozen eyes shoot towards me.

Will I wouldn't be me if I didn't make an entrance.

"Well, well, well, look who hasn't changed one damn bit, and is late to my class. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Her Highness, Guardian Rose Hathaway." Stan growls from his place against the wall far across the other side of the room. Stan's about 5'9 with dark hair and eyes and a seemingly permanent scowl marring his features.

I gotta take advantage of the room full of students standing between us, I just gotta.

I smile sweetly at him.

"Fuck off, Stanie."

I wish I had a camera to record all the wide eyes and the righteous sounds of scandalous gasps of shock followed by bursts of stunned laughter.

Stans face turns red with anger, as he pushes off the wall, posture stiff, readying for a fight.

I just laugh and walk to the front of the class, were I see three guardians standing, two trying to cover their grins.

The ones trying to cover their laughs are Guardians Stewart Gibson and Peter Rollins. Both elder gentleman, but still deadly, the last is Janine, looking at me like she could strangle me.

Not without a fight bitch.

I stand beside Pete, shaking his hand and turn to the full class, accompanied by about a dozen Guardians standing rim rod straight in the back, all in black.

After a few commands from Stan, including for me not to disrespect him, to which I payed him a Hitler salute, the class calmed down and Stan introduced Gibson to start off first with his story, glaring at me.

I don't care about Stans feelings, but I am glad I didn't interrupt anyone, even Janine.

We are here to share with the class the hardest situation we have ever been in, how it happened and what we did and what it felt like, to give them a taste of what they should expect.

I was actually kinda excited to hear what Gibson and Peter had to say, they've been doing the job for so long I know they must have a million different heroic tales to tell, but I didn't hear a thing any of them said or even Janine.

Right in the corner, by the door in line with all the other guardians, stands the most handsome man I have ever seen in my life.

He's tall, probably somewhere around 6'8 at least, with what could be long, hair tied up. It looks so silky, a few shades lighter than my almost black locks, I instantly want to run a hand through it. His build is just as impressive as his height. He's wearing the normal black attire but over it, a long, brown cowboy duster, which would normally look ridiculous but works for him. Even with the coat his biceps look bigger than my thighs, paired with an impossibly broad chest, and thick neck.

God damn, I can literally feel myself ovulate just looking at him.

Not that it matters. Dhampirs can't conceive with one another, only with Moroi. Not that I ever want kids. Nope, Lissa might as well be my child, she's the only person I need to focus on. I make eye contact with the Dude-o-Sex and see emotionless brown eyes.

Damn if I thought Eddie had an impressive mask, obviously I need to get out more, 'cause he's got nothing on this guy.

I'm brought out of my thoughts as my name is called.

"Guardian Hathaway, you are the last for today." Stan hisses, probably upset to call me by my title.

How long was I staring at this guy if I missed all three stories and a flurry of questions from the senior novices?

I turn to the class, all of them looking at me expectantly with curious, eagre eyes.

I clear my throat, as I realize I have nothing prepared to say to them. It hasn't hit me until now, that people would want to hear what I have to say. Usually I have to bust my way into a conversation.

Good thing I'm good on my toes.

"I'm Guardian Rose Hathaway, and the worst situation I have ever been in . . ." I curl my tongue softly across my bottom lip than bite it.

I can't believe I'm going to relive this, but It was the most horrible moment in my life.

"The worst situation I've ever been in," I restart, "Was my very first encounter with a Stigoi." I glance at Stan and for a second we share a look of mutual understanding. He remembers.

"It was my Sophomore year and I and some friends were given permission to travel off campus to go shopping for the Equinox Dance. It was more a test for me than anything really, but it was a fun day. It was me, two moroi and five other Guardains, including Guardian Alto over there, Guardian Petrov and my personal mentor Guardian Arthur Schoenberg." At the mention of Art, several loud gasps could be heard from the novices.

I smile sadly.

"I see some of you already know this story."

I see several heads nod.

"My friends and I had finished shopping, the day had gone by without a hitch, well except I almost broke some poor guys wrist when he tried to give a surprise massage to my charge." I laugh.

"We were leaving the mall from a loading dock of one of the stores and we were immediately ambushed by a gang of Stigoi. I was only given a UV light that stuns Strigoi so the best I could do was shine it in their eyes as I shielded my charges. I had them pressed up against a brick wall behind me, trying to get them back in the store, when three Strogoi, slipped through the Guardians. I remember vividly the first punch I landed on the Strigoi. It didn't hurt him, at all, but I thought my hand was going to shatter and fall off. I didn't stop though, you can never give up, if you want to be a Guardian you have to be willing to die for your Moroi. I saw Guardian Petrov and Alto come up behind them and I shone the light in their eyes, distracting them so they could stake them, and they did, but there were what seemed like a hundred left. Later on I counted the bodies, their were only ten. I started getting the hang of it though and I fought as hard as I could, and I made a little head way, but I didn't have a weapon that could kill them so there was only so much I could do." I purse my lips. What I would give to change the next part of this story.

"At one point my Mentor was thrown right by my feet and onto his stomach. I expected him to jump right back up, that's what he always did in practice. But he didn't. I yelled at him and kicked him with my foot, screaming for him to help me, but he just wouldn't move. Guardian Petrov had to yell at me that he was dead. I turned him around and saw that his neck was snapped."

I pause in my story and scratch the back of my neck.

"I never dreamt he could ever be killed, he always seemed so invincible. But if he did I always thought that if I lost Art I would be crippled with sadness. If any of you have a personal mentor, than I'm sure you can appreciate the bond that goes along with it." I see a few heads nod, and I even caught one girl in the front row with brown hair with streaks of gold, turn to glance at the tall, sexy guy in the back.

"I was wasn't hit with sadness though, but with this blinding rage. When the Stigoi came at me now, they felt ever punch, were crippled by my kicks. It still wasn't enough. I looked down at Art and I saw his stake in his hand; I was just going to borrow it from him. It was his favorite one, with this beautiful geometric design on the hilt. I had always admired it, ever since I was a child. I took it and killed my first two Stigoi. To this day I don't remember how I did it, what moves I used, if it happened quickly or if they put up a hard fight. Just the feel of killing them and that they were dead. It was then that I truly understood what Guardians meant by, 'they come first.' That day we lost two other Guardians besides my mentor, I didn't know them well, but I remember they bickered at each other in the car, it made everyone laugh, even Stan, as impossible as that sounds. All three put the Moroi first, like they were supposed to, and they lost their lives doing it. Before that, I always thought I understood what it meant to protect your Moroi with your life, but it wasn't until I saw someone actually do it, and being willing to do it myself, did it really sink in, 'They Come First' and nothing will prepare you for that epiphany."

It was obvious, I was done, but no one clapped, thank god, instead a dozen or so hands shot into the air and I started calling on random people. I answered tons of questions but only a few stood out.

"What did it feel like to kill for the first time, did it feel awesome?"

"I always thought I would feel excited or even happy killing them, but Instead I felt . . . empty. Death is not a celebration, life is."

"What was Guardian Schoenberg Like? We all are taught about him, his techniques and that he was your mentor since you were a kid, but what kind of person was he like, what did he teach you?"

I glance at Stan and we have another moment of understanding.

If Alberta was my mother than Art was my father. He trained me, taught me how to play poker and threaten any boy I dated not to break my heart.

"He was sarcastic and witty and cocky and sincere and the greatest fighter I had ever seen. He moved like Bruce Lee and Rambo and was a total hard ass. He taught me . . . everything."

"Who were the other two Guardians that died?"

"Sasha Mitchell and Tarriance King."

"One more question, guys." Stan warns.

Many hands were raised but I called on the girl with golden highlights.

"Besides Guardian Schoenberg actually dieing what was the worst part about losing him." She spoke surely, with a thick Russian accent.

The question hit me hard.

"He was a huge part of my life, we had a schedule we lived by. We would always practice one one- two times a day, Once in the morning before classes started and after classes. It was hard adjusting to not only never seeing him again, but changing my life to fit around him no longer being there. For a while it made me really upset knowing I still had so much to learn from him, but I would never get the chance. But the absolutely worst parts were when I took his stake from him, his hand was still tightly clutching it, and when I took my trials. The feel of he's absence was never greater."

The girl smiles sadly.

"Well even without him you kicked ass."

I frown at her.

"You were there?"

She shakes his head, eyes confused.

"Guardian Hathaway, we've all studied a taping of your trials and were even tested on it. I'm mean you broke several records that day, not just here at St. Vlads but all over the world. Your fighting technique is a chapter of our academics in every Guardian class, as we've all heard the situations you've been in and how you handled them." She answered me with a sort of admiration in her voice.

That left me fucking stunned. For a second.

I glare at the side of Janine's head, she doesn't look at me, but I know she can feel me looking at her, as she purses her lips.

That's fucking right bitch, suck a dick, I belong here.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

I'm all snuggled up, sippin' my coffee and listening to the cool seductress Sade, I am ready to write! But I did also burn my finger so it's not going to be very long, but i'll update soon. I own nothing.

ROSE POV

After I finished answering questions, us Guardians were allowed to leave and finally be given a schedule of the next two weeks. Alberta was supposed to do this when everyone first got here but some of us were late and the school officials needed to tweak their plans slightly for some reason. So now all of the selected Guardians, AKA, The Baddest-Bad-Asses of Guardians are all sitting in a conference room waiting for our assignments.

There's twenty of us all together, most i've never met but have heard of and to say the air is thick with competition would be an understatement.

In this life Guardians are a means to an end. To most Moroi, expecially Royals, we are good for three things. Fucking, protecting, and killing. I don't call us meat shields for a giggle.

But that doesn't mean we aren't people with feelings and ambitions.

If it were up to the Moroi, we would be only a step above robots. Unfeeling, with no voices and replaceable.

Well they got two out of three.

When you are so utterly unappreciated you have to find joy in something, uphold some semblance of pride. Most of us don't have our own lives to live, just our duties, so when we find something that can be ours, you can bet your life we fight for every morsel of an identity as we can. Maybe in a less corrupt world we could all just live peacefully, but in this one the only thing a Guardian can have, that means something, is like a currency to us, is respect.

You can imagine my ill thoughts to my mother go deeper than just her absence.

Our reputations and our pride are the only sources of respect we receive from Moroi and Dhampirs alike.

Sounds dangerous and toxic and plain sad, but it's true.

Which brings me back to the now. There are twenty very heavy hitters in this room(I don't know a few but that have got to be a big deal) and it's becoming suffocating, because for most, it's not about just being great, it's about being the best.

I used to want to be the best, but after all i've experienced, it just doesn't seem that important anymore.

A meat shield, no matter the fancy coat, is still only a shield of meat.

I still want to be respected, god I want it, and I will always prove myself when challenged, but I no longer go out looking for a fight, looking for glory. Maybe I'm jaded, or maybe i've finally grown up, but glory projected though others eyes on to you, isn't worth a damn if the twinkle doens't shine true in you own. Don't get me wrong, I get the high, but it never lasts.

Alberta walks in, nodding to the room made up of mostly guys ages 30 to 50. Actually I think I'm the youngest Guardian here. Besides myself, Janine and Alberta two other Female Guardians, sit clear across the table from me, glancing my way with disdain.

You would think girls would learn to stick together with these kinds of odds, Men to women; Dhampirs to Stigoi, but nah. Bitches will be what they are and what they are is themselves.

Alberta looks to us, face blank. Am I the only Dhampir that hasn't mastered the mask? Seems like it sometimes.

"Thank you ladies and Gentlemen, for your contribution to the studies of the novices." Alberta nods to us.

"I'll get down to it, usually we wouldn't start our Moroi protection training for another few weeks, but since you all are here, we have decided that now is the perfect opportunity to start field training. Dhampirs will be assigned their Moroi in three days and surprise attacks will begin, I would like for your participation."

A giddiness sweeps through me as I feel a smile break across lips.

Oh yes, this will be fun. I might not always ride my own glory train but beating shit up is also welcomed.

Back in the day I aced my field training, and beat the shit out of alotta Guardians I coudn't stand.

Good times.

"What's got you smilin' so pretty, ma'ma." A deep southern twang breaths besides me, making pretty sound like 'purrrty'.

I turn to my left to see one of the younger and definitely more handsome Guardians, grinning at me. Janine is sitting on the other side of him, but I don't look to her, knowing if I do she'll probably be glaring at me.

He's tan, even for a Dhamp, with curly blond hair and bright green eyes. Very handsome indeed.

"And you are?" I ask softly, expression defiant. It just makes his grin widen further

"Just a small town Texan boy." He says in a 'oh shucks' kinda way.

I shake my head, "Well, Mr. Texas, mind your business." I turn back to Alberta.

He chuckles lowly, making something low in me to stir. He's not as cute as the tall guy in Stans class, but not lacking anything either.

But I ignore him, the Texas Charmer

"You each will be given a group of twenty Novices, to train starting today. Well . . . train is probably the wrong word, we really want you to test them more than everything, but please by all means do with your group as you please, we all know you can never have enough training. Your groups have already been chosen, and are waiting for you in the stands by the track for you. Before you join them I would like to know if any of you would like to be a part of a contest?"

"What are you talking about?" Gibson asks, voice gruff.

"About three years ago we devised a contest for the novices; a fight of the fittest. They battle against each other until only one champion stands and then they fight a teacher of their choosing. The results have been amazing, it makes them work harder than i've ever seen. When they found out all of you would be here, a few students still in the running asked if the winner could fight one of you."

"If were are testing them we would be fighting them anyway, so what's the point?" Janine asks.

I hate to admit it but I was wondering the same thing. It's a great idea for the novices, I can only imagine how hard they are training to win, but they don't need a contest to fight us. We would be fighting in training any way.

Alberta smiles slightly.

"They want all of you to participate in the contest, against each other and then fight the winner."

Texas Charmer laughs loudly.

"The little Novices want to see us knock the snot outa each other?" He laughs again. "Demanding little shits! I'm in."

Everyone agreed, even Janine, which shocked the hell outa me.

Alberta told us it's just a little healthy competition, but even she knew she was talking out of her ass.

We are all playing to win and winning to Guardians usually means shoving a metal stake through the heart. Sparing to us is life, being able to continue living.

This is going to be a dangerous ego trip of epic portions and I am going to love every fucking minute. For a while, at least.

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

My finger is healed, my Mocha is tasty and a playlist of Janis Joplan, Etta James and my personal favorite, Ms. Christina Aguilera are taking me to church, Lets introduce our favorite Russian shall we?

Also never fear ROZA M BELICOVA, i've started writing the new chapter for Tattooed Love but I must admit i'm weighing my options on how I want the chapter to go. I want to be original, which has me planning out very carefully, but i'll try to update as soon as possible.

ROSE POV

I walk out of the meeting, planning on heading straight to the field to meet my group, but God or Buddah or Satan, whoever is in charge, thought it would be funny to test my patience.

"Rosemarie, may I talk to you?"

Why can't this woman just leave me alone? She probably enjoys the look on my face she she twists her dagger in my heart. That and killing kittens.

The evil bitch.

"Unless you call me by my earned title, than i'm walking away." I turn to face Janine just in time to see her roll her eyes.

"And what Title what that be?" She mocks. I suspect this is her way of calling me a whore without really saying.

I smirk crudely at her.

"Hello kettle, I'm pot, but I'm not the one that got pregnant at twenty. Goodbye."

"Guardian Hathaway!" Janine calls out.

I smirk again. That's more like it.

"Yes?" I answer, expression pleasant and condescending.

She looks back to me angrily.

"Your reputation is tarnished enough as it is, you shouldn't go around flirting with every man you meet." She hisses and sticks her nose in the air, and continues to glare.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The way you were flirting with Guardian Taylor in there was disgusting, you should be ashamed."

I take a step toward the witch, fists clenched.

"I wasn't flirting with him, he was flirting with me, but even if I was, you don't have a right to tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"I am your mother I have every right! I have every right to stop you from destroying the iota of respect you hold!" She yells at me, face red.

"You are not my mother!" I growl out lowly, my voice like jaded glass, "You might have given birth to me, but you didn't raise me, you were nothing more than a human incubator for me, and once I fought my way out of your toxic waste land of hatred, you became nothing more to me but an uncomfortable visit once a year and a handful of biter memories."

With that I walk away from her again.

If I'm being completely honest with myself, my initial discomfort to coming here was more than the bad memories of the academy, which i've been able to hold at bay for the time being, but because I knew she would be here and I knew she would treat my as if i'm a disease.

Mother Dearest didn't disappoint.

I round a corner facing the back of the school and towards the woods and light up a cigarette.

God, I know it's bad for me, not as much as it would be a human, but I love smoking. It's just so calming. Not as calming as weed, but nicotine will have to do for now.

My mind travels back to the kush in my luggage.

Later.

I hear someone walking towards me, but I can tell it's not a Stogoi my inner alarm for them, thanks to my bond with Lissa, is quite. Probably a novice trying to sneak away and do the same thing I'm doing.

"That's a bad habit." A deep, Russian accented baritone of a voice calls out beside me.

"Ya, I haven't head that one bef-" My mocking voice falls away as I look up, far up, and see the sexy man from Stans class. Thank god he wasn't a teacher while I was here, I would've never have concentrated.

He is fucking huge. I was in such a hurry to leave Stans class, I didn't get another look at him.

His hair is indeed long, probably shoulder length, and a nice mocha brown color. His eyes are a shade lighter and completely unreadable.

I usually never feel the need to stand my ground anymore, secure in my abilities for the first time in my life, but this guy is so fucking huge a part of me wants to challenge him, show him I'm a fighter and a damn good one.

"You do not need to prove yourself to me." He reads my mind, face inhumanely blank.

"I don't know what you are talking about, run along now, Comrade." I make a shooing motion with my hand and take another drag.

His mask breaks enough for him to raise a single eyebrow at me.

Damn that's cool . . . and sexy.

He doesn't leave. Part of me wants to be left alone, but the other part is intrigued by the guy.

"I take it you heard Guardain Hathaway and I."

He nods once.

I sigh. Well that's just great.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop."

He nods again.

"I apologize, Guardian Hathaway."

Ok this isn't intriguing anymore.

"What do you want, why were you listening to us?" I snap.

"I wasn't going to come up to you, now of all times, but I had to tell you that . . ." He pauses.

"Tell me what?" I sigh. I'm so tired.

"I had to tell you, not that it's my place, but don't listen to her, I know you're hurting from her words but-"

"Her words mean nothing to me!" I growl.

"-But," He continues as if I never spoke, "You are one of the most respected Guardians I can name. Especially to young Dhampir girls."

"Look, that's real nice of you Comrade, but I know my reputation and-"

"Did you know that ever since you have become a Guardian, and the world has become privy towards your exploits, there's been a spike in female dhampirs becoming Guardians, most wanting to come here to learn about you and study where you studied? They want to be just like you."

What?

That doesn't make any sense . . . i'm rude and sarcastic and fucked up, why the hell would anyone want to be like that? Yeah, I'm a great Guardian, Lissa's still alive and so am I, but

still . . .

I look to the ground and kick a rock.

"They hear of you and you bring them hope, hope for more than Life usually gives to Dhampir women. I just wanted you to know that."

I look up a few seconds later and see his retreating figure, his not-so-ridiculous-ridiculous duster flowing behind him.

Who the hell is this guy? He's not a Dhampir woman, what does it matter to him?

Alright . . . I'm intrigued again.

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

I am a review junkie so common give me my fix. I own nothing.

ROSE POV

I agonize over every word that strange man said, as I walk toward the stands to greet my group. and still nothing makes sense.

First off, who was that guy? I realized as soon as he left that he didn't say his name.

And why would he care, how I felt? He's a man, with no obligation to me, why the hell would he give two shits about my feelings?

Maybe he was just trying to be nice.

No, that's not possible, no man, except Art, has ever been nice to me just to be nice; they all wanted something from me and usually that something was very carnal.

But was what he said true? Did Dhampir girls really look up to me? I mean that girl in Stans class spoke to me with a sort of admiration but . . . now that I think of it . . . a lot of the girls looked and spoke to me like that.

Am I a role model? Holy shit, am I a role model?

I've always known I was a household name; my doings in this world have not been silent, but I thought they would taint my reputation not enhance it.

I have been in so many bad situations, and yes I obviously survived them all, but most of them I got myself into. When it comes to Lissa's life I've always been as cautious as can be, but when it came to my own life, away from Lissa . . . well that's a different story.

Whenever I heard people talking about me, it was always with annoyance and mock, how the hell can anyone look up to me?!

I know it's epically irrational, but i'm so confused by the prospect that . . . it's kind of making me angry. Female Guardians are completely outnumbered but there are a few to choose from, why the hell me?

Why not Alberta? Or . . . anyone else?

I can't believe it. I, Rose Hathaway, am a role model.

No way, it seems too weird, that guy was talking out of his ass. I'm sure it's a nice ass, but still.

I falter in my steps as I'm sucked into Lissa's head unexpectedly. Oh gross she and McFlame are making out, edging to more. Fucking sick.

Dammit that guy got to my head and my shields dropped. I brake myself away from once again witnessing that disgusting shit. God, I hate Christian.

That was a a side effect of our bound. I'm Shadow Kissed to Lissa, bound to her the moment she healed me after the car accident.

For two years after, we had no idea what was happening, why I had such a connection to her, which is only one sided, she can't step into my head, thank god, but it wasn't until Flamey-flame-boy came along and showed us some old books he found in the church here at the school.

It was the only good he has ever done for my life.

The book spoke about St. Vladimir, who I had grown up learning about, the school was even named after him. But what was special about this book was it mentioned his element, and the fact that he never specialized in the usual elements Moroi do, Earth, wind, fire, water. He was touched with Spirit and his Guardian, Anna, who I had never heard of, was Shadow Kissed to him, after he brought her back from the brink of death.

But don't jump on the Flame-Mesters bandwagon yet, he never lets me forget that he's the reason why we know any of this. Rubs it in my face every chance he gets.

I well and truly ha-a-a-ate him.

Man, forget him.

I reach the entrance of the stands and admire the structure.

This was were I took my final Trials.

Instead of regular metal bleaches like at a normal, human school, these stands are a replica of a Roman arena.

Pretty awesome if i'm being honest.

I walk through an archway, readying myself to go search for my group, but coincidently the arch way I chose lead to were my group were sitting in the stands.

And they're talking about me.

I press up against the cement wall and listen.

"I don't care what stories we've heard about Hathaway, No way in hell could that tiny woman beat me!" Some students laughed with him, egging him on, but some laughed at him, a female voice even 'booed'.

I glance a look and see a large guy with short blond hair, standing proudly and smiling smugly.

"You are an idiot, Kevin!" The girl from Stans class with golden streaks mocks. "Guardian Hathaway is one of the greatest Guardians to live, she's been in two battles and killed countless Strogoi, you woudn't stand a chance with her!"

Two other girls stand beside the girl and show their support for her words.

Holy shit . . . No, I am not a role model. I deserve respect, but not that.

All of the girls are beautiful with brown hair, actually they all look very similar, I wonder if

they're related.

"I bet you fifty bucks she can't even get the drop on me, once." Kevin fires back, to which the girl replies with a hearty, "Your on!"

And that's my cue.

I run, pushing my legs as fast as they will go, grab Kevin's arm and flip him around until he lands on his back. Hard.

He tries to yell out but having the wind knocked out of you makes that a little hard.

I stare down at him and cock a hip, the other students laughing on.

"I believe you owe this lady fifty dollars." I smile down at him. He just glares at me.

Rude.

Kevin shoots up and as expected, starts complaining, instead of fighting back.

"That wasn't fair, you snuck up on me."

Oh god, what a novice!

"First off you never complain, You fight back, second: Strogoi don't ask for permission to attack and neither will I." I reply, strict Guardian voice in effect.

I might not have a perfected Guardian mask, but my voice can be as emotionless and scary as shit.

Kevin pats his track pants off, grumbling.

I turn to the girls and wink before I grab Kevin's arm and flip him again.

"An important lesson is to be learned here. When dealing with Strogoi it is important to be confident of mind, in your abilities; never hesitate, it will get you killed."

Kevin tries to swipe my legs from under me but without looking down I jump over them, I continue talking to the group as he stands and backs away from me.

"But do not let yourself act overly cocky; you are not invincible. Strogoi could kill you with a flick of a wrist, so you have to have strategy, not an ego."

I not only sense as Kevin tries to attack me from behind, but can tell he is by the expressions on my groups faces.

I know when he is just close enough, when he lets out a throaty war cry.

I turn sideways and land a kick to his chest; nothing too hard, but enough to knock him down.

"Also battle cries may have worked for that Brave Heart douce, but the element of surprise is the best strategy we can have over Strogoi."

I'm hit with a memory of Art telling me the same I'm about to say.

"Stealth is good to your health."

Sounds cheesy, but it was originally said by the greatest man I'd ever known.

His teachings deserve to live on.

Kevin tries to attack me once again, this time silently.

At least he's listening to me.

I can feel him jumping through the air to tackle me to the ground, so I fall down onto my back and when he's directly above me I push on his stomach with my legs so he crashes by the feet of the other novices. As quick as a whip I bring my legs upward, knees by my chin, I curl my arms so I can press my palms on the ground by my head, push off them and kick my legs, flipping my body in a standing position.

You know the move . . . Martial arts is fucking awesome.

Before Kevin could blink, let alone move an inch I was standing then crouching down by him, with his arm in a lock, behind his back.

"Better, but not good enough."

The rest of the Novices cheer and I let his arm go, standing a few paces away from him.

He stands quickly, breath harsh.

"What did I do wrong that time?" He almost whines.

"When you can answer that question for yourself, only then you will become a worthy adversary."

"That's a bunch of crap." He spits at my feet.

"So was your fighting." I smirk at him.

"So what's next?" He sneers at me.

I look to the rest of the group.

"Next, the rest of you show me what you are capable of and . . ." I look to the girl with golden streaks.

"What's your name?" I ask.

She smiles at me.

"My name is Viktoria Belikova, it is a pleasure to meet you." She bows her head to me and I return the gesture.

"And while they are demonstrating their skills to me you will have one hour to pay up the 200 bucks you owe Ms. Belikova."

"What the hell I don't owe her two hun-" He's eyes widen, as he remembers his bet, "Aw shit."

I laugh.

"Aw shit is right. If she isn't $200 richer in one hour I'll make sure you pay off that debt by running as many miles. Now go."

With a final sneer at me and Viktoria he runs away, towards the dorms.

"I can't believe you are actually going to make him pay me!" Vikortia smiles.

"Rule to everybody, you don't talk shit unless you can back it up. Rule for the ladies," I look to all three girls, "Stick together, and be good friends to eachother this is a lonely life, so make the best of it you can."

They all nod to me.

God I wished someone had told me to make more friends with Dhampir women. Maybe then I would have someone to talk to about this life.

Don't get me wrong, I adore Lissa to death, she is my best friend and a wonderful, loving person, but she couldn't understand the things I have to go through.

Also, she and Christian have been in the 'honeymoon' stage for the whole five years they've been dating. I'm not saying she neglects our friendship, she's a wonderful friend, but she doesn't have to worry about the things I do, doesn't have to live the way I live.

I shake those thoughts away and instantly feel guilty.

I shouldn't think that way about Lissa, she saved my life, she's my best friend.

I focus back onto the whole group and notcie for the first time, everyones group is here, spaced out.

I catch Janine's judgmental eyes and frown, before turning away.

As I turn back a tall figure on the top row of the stands catches my eye. He's not the only Guardian up there, but he is the only one watching me.

I look back to the three girls waiting, almost giddily to introduce themselves to me and learn from me.

Whoa . . .

PLEASE REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7

ROSE POV

"Guardian Hathaway, once again, it is an honor to meet you," Viktoria almost gushes, then motions to the other two girls beside her, "these are my sisters Sonya and Karolina."

I shake their hands, glad to discover strong grasps.

"I was just thinking you all looked related." I replied.

Sonya is the shortest of the three, with short black hair, and Karolina the tallest with the least curves and hair so light brown you could almost mistake it for dirty blonde.

"We're triplets." They all replied together, Russian accents thick.

My eyes shoot open in shock.

What's with all the Russians?

Sure, they look related, sisters for sure, but they don't look like they could be triplets.

Maybe Kaolina and Viktoria could be twins but . . .

Whatever.

Another Novice hands me a clip board filled with all their names, grades and performance reviews over the last three to four years depending if they are a junior or senior.

I instruct everyone to get in two rows of ten, one row uneven with Kevin's absence.

I look to the reviews, depicted with a five star rating systems, and I'm pleased to see almost half of them have fours. No one has a five, as no one should. No one is perfect.

The rest have twos and threes and one has a one.

I don't know these students so even though I have there names I don't know who is who.

Although I do see the Belikova girls all have fours.

"Alright let's see where everyone is in there training. The person you are standing by in the other line will be your sparing partner."

I motion with my middle and ring fingers to the first two novices.

Two males, one tall, one not, both with blonde hair, step forward.

"Names?"

"Mike Holmes." Shorty says.

"Eric McCrow." Not Shorty says.

I look to the list. Juniors with Two stars a piece.

"Shorty, I want you on defensive, Not Shorty, I want you on offensive, first to five points wins. Then you switch Positions. Go."

I watch as they grapple, and take notes.

McCrow needs to work on his footing, he either doesn't allow himself enough room to move and gets caught up in his own feet, or over steps and looses his balance. Also his limbs are so long, his swipes look sloppy and unpracticed, which is not uncommon when it comes to tall people. He definitely needs to be condition more.

Shorty needs to work on his defensive fighting, he seems to panic, his blows look desperate, trying to make up for his lack of height. He needs to practices restraint.

I write my notes with concise details and note what needs to be improved.

The Matches ended with Shorty loosing while he was on the defensive, 2-5, and winning 5-4 while on the offensive.

I continue on with the novices, very impressed with the Belikova's. They all have very similar techniques, but each have their own style.

Karolina is definitely the most focused of the girls, there's no glamour to her moves, and I don't mean that in a bad way, she just uses the quickest and most efficient moves to land her blows, with no room for error, which I can respect because Bruce Lee fought with the same mindset.

Sonya is a kicker, as fast as a bullet and by the look on her opponents' face, she is merciless. She, unlike Mr. Holmes, knows not to let her height deter her, but to use it to her advantage.

Viktoria out of the three, needs the most work.

She's not bad, not at all, but her moves are a little to flair-tastic, which caused her to sustain unnecessary blows she could have blocked.

I'm all for bravado, but too much can get you killed. For Viktoria, it lost her the fight while she was on offensive.

But even with the differences, they have a very similar . . . Zen to them. Like they are all in this moment and you won't break their concentration.

I wonder . . .

I remember Viktoria looked back to the tall, hot . . . Russian wait . . . What the fuck is with all the Russians?

Hmm . . . I wonder if he is related to them as well. He looks like he could be.

But anyway, I remember Viktoria looked back at him when I mentioned mentors in Stan's class, so all three girls are probably taught by him.

He seems to be a very good mentor, that's for sure.

With only one remaining novice, it is plain as day, who my single star novice is.

Before I could call him up, Kevin comes running back, cash in hand.

Panting, he stops by me and offers me the money.

"There! 200 bucks!"

"You didn't make the bet with me, why are you trying to pay me?" I ask, hands behind my back.

He growls lowly, and hands a smirking Viktoria her cash.

"Great, now you owe me fifty miles."

He swings to look at me incredulously.

"What? You can't be serious!" He screeches.

I just stare blankly at him.

"We had a deal! I pay and I don't owe any miles!" He screams, fists clenched.

"The deal was you pay and you won't owe Ms. Belikova miles. You don't owe her miles. You owe me miles. Completely different concept."

"That is fucking bullshit, you goddamn bitch!" He screams, attracting a lot of attention.

I can see several Guardians including the hot Russian, coming toward us, but I hold up a hand to stop them.

"No, what's bullshit is, You." I reply, my voice deadly calm. "You let your ego and sexist attitude go wild as you tried to assert yourself over me. When you failed against me, the tiny woman, you proved to me you're nothing more than a moving mouth piece, with nothing guiding your words, therefore your actions. And in my book, even though," I look to the chart and see he has a four," you are relatively skilled, you need the most work in the class. And where else better to start than from the beginning? And for that out burst, you now owe me fifteen miles a day, five o'clock p.m. sharp, for the next two weeks i'm here, starting now. Move."

He glares angrily at me, but does as I say and starts his laps.

"Karolina, make sure he does 60 laps around the track, if he tries to skim, kick his ass." She laughs and takes off after him. She was the best of the day so she deserves a reprieve.

"Alright, last but not least."

Well, according to the single star he is least.

No Rose, Stahp! Be nice.

"Name?"

"My name is Ambrose Mitchell, and there is no one left to fight."

Hmm . . . That name sounds familiar, but he doesn't look it.

He's is tall, kinda gangly, but toned, with sandy blonde hair and thin features.

"You'll spar with me." I answer him, dropping the clip board to the ground.

"Whoa, no thanks, I don't want to get my ass kicked like Kevin." He raises his hand as if to shield me off.

"Do you want to be a Guardian?" I ask.

He hesitates and then says yes as if someone was twisting his arm to say yes.

I ignore his discomfort.

"Than you have no choice, 'cause you won't when facing Strogoi." I get in a fighting stance and wait for him to do the same.

"I still don't want to end up like Kevin."

"Kevin was made an example, by his own lack of respect and composer. You are not an example."

With that he begrudgingly got into a fighting stance.

A very weak stance.

"You're defensive."

He takes his time to attack and when he does it's all around bad. You would think he is a ten year old, that just watched WWE wrestling for the first time and tried to reenact the moves.

And not moves done by good wrestlers like The rock or Lita, nah, more like D-list 'wrestlers' that are only used to cheat for their ring partners.

I don't get it, how has he gotten to be a junior novice with basically no skill?

Ambrose comes at me again and I easily block and land two hits.

I hear chuckles from the watching novices and immediately stop our spar and pull Ambrose aside.

"What was that?" I ask. "It's like you're not trying."

"I'm just not good." He replies looking down at his scuffed shoes.

Bullshit.

"Fine, then I'm just going to have to make you good."

His head snaps up and he gaps at me like a fish.

You would think I just told him I ran over his puppy.

Why is he being Weird?

"You shouldn't waste your time on me."

"I would not be wasting my time, I you don't want to learn. Do you want to learn?"

After a long minute he nods.

"Good. Meet me and Kevin on the track at five."

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
